Nights of the Dead
right|thumb|450px|Scarecrow and Jack O'Lanterns in North Qeynos For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Nights of the Dead. The Nights of the Dead is the annual Halloween EQ2 Live Event. Nights of the Dead 2013 Nights of the Dead 2013 runs from 10/15/2013 through 11/11/2013. All players will receive an in game Letter: From:Grabby Gigglegibber Subject:Nights of the Dead! Boo "Player Name" New and returning stuffs to celebrate during Nights of the Dead! Buy costumes or get one of the Gigglegibber cousins to cast an illusion on you! And join us goblins and ghoulies, in your city, but go away from Deekat, Gigglegibber faker! Trap! Instead, visit our haunted house in North Qeynos or West Freeport, or hunt ghosts in Antonica and Commonlands! Help cure-heal a mysterious icky-sick man at the Nektulos Docks. Grab others to help squish the Headless Horseman in Nektulos Forest or the Scarecrow King in Antonica. And no forget to squish creepy crawlies and bump-night things for special treats. They be to craft items! Me tummy rumble for all candy-treats cept candy corn. Icky! So, you come to me with any Nights of the Dead treats and I give you candy corns. Deal? Yay! Grabby Gigglegibber Treat Trader New this year: *New holiday achievements! **Closet Full of Skeletons **Tricky Treats **Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire **Nights of the Dead Devotee (replaces the quest that in previous years started with a coin received in the mail) *Headless Horseman Epic X2 Event in Nektulos Forest has been updated (including his loot)! *Illusions/Costumes **New illusions added to the Gigglegibber Goblin unpredictable illusion costume. **New costume illusions available from holiday merchants. *New rewards for some of the old Nights of the Dead Events **Ghost Hunter in Antonica & Commonlands (Repeatable) – New reward choice: Cursed Scarecrow Mask **The Haunting (Repeatable daily) – New reward choice: Haunted Tombstone **This Won't End Well... (Repeatable annually) – New reward choice: skeletal prowler **There Will Be Ghosts (Repeatable) – New reward choice: Ghoulish Gravestone **A Nightmarish Return (Repeatable) – New reward choice: Seeping Shadow **Train to Zone! (Repeatable daily) – New reward choice: Crow Plushie (This one doesn't cause zombie infestations in your house) **Survive the Night (Repeatable annually) - New reward choices: Bone Bludgeoner or Voodoo Plushie **The Troubling Truth (Repeatable annually) – New reward choice: Scarecrow King Mask *New house items sold by Nights of the Dead Merchant. *New holiday recipe book Celebrations of the Dead VI available from holiday merchants Nights of the Dead 2012 Night of the Dead 2012 runs from midnight 10/11/2012 through midnight 11/7/2012. New this year: * Voidspirit Unicorn mount (one of many unicorns to be released) * Nights of the Dead Bat Cordon house decoration * Nights of the Dead Pitchfork Cordon house decoration * Skull Hood appearance item * jack-o-lantern pet (from Nights of the Dead Devotee) * Gigglegibber Goblin unpredictable illusion costume * costume illusions available from holiday merchants * bristly spinner (from The Haunting) * Ghoulish Night Banner (from This won't end well...) * carrion beetle (from There Will Be Ghosts) * Hollow Banner of the Hedge (from A Nightmarish Return) * Scare Crow & Cave Spider plushies (from Train to Zone! * Moldering Mummy Wrap armor set (from Survive the Night) * Celebrations of the Dead V recipe book * Ghost Hunting race in Antonica and the Commonlands Nights of the Dead 2011 Nights of the Dead 2011 started at midnight US/Pacific time on 10/13/2011 and ran until midnight US/Pacific time on 11/7/2011. New for 2011: * New Plague Cloud mount! Additional rewards from old quests: * Rattlin' Bones Candy Dish (From Nights of the Dead Devotee) * Asylum's Chandelier (From A Nightmarish Return) * Troll Zombie Plushie (From Train to Zone!) * Somborn Double Lightpost (From This won't end well...) * emerald cave bat (From There Will Be Ghosts) * Destroyed Scarecrow Plushie (From The Troubling Truth) * a Bone Sculpture (From The Troubling Truth) * Condemned Prisoner (From The Troubling Truth) New quests: * Survive the Night (in Nektulos Forest) Returning quests: * Nights of the Dead Devotee * Hedge Hollow (in Nektulos Forest and The Hollow Hedge) Be prepared to do around 30 non Halloween quests to earn trust before you can do the quests below. ** A Nightmarish Illness ** A Nightmarish Return ** Train to Zone! * Haunted Mansion (picked up from NPC in the starting cities, and leading to Loping Plains) ** This won't end well... ** There Will Be Ghosts ** They won't miss it... * McQuibble's Farm (in Antonica) ** Petrified Pumpkin Pies ** McQuibble's Mystery ** Scary Scarecrows ** The Troubling Truth * The Haunted House (in North Qeynos or West Freeport) ** The Haunting * Guide Quest ** My Creepy Catalog Returning collection: * The Hollow Hedge Collection New crafting recipe: * Celebrations of the Dead IV Returning recipes: * Celebrations of the Dead * Celebrations of the Dead II * Celebrations of the Dead III * Notes on special mirrors Nights of the Dead 2010 New for 2010: *Be sure to visit New Halas as they join in the celebration this year. *Show your holiday spirit with the new Nights of the Dead Devotee quest and get the dish on its cool reward. *New rewards for many of the returning Nights of the Dead events. *Check out the new costume illusions, a new recipe book and new house items available from Nights of the Dead merchants. *The Headless Horseman is back and tougher than ever, and he's carrying some new loot in his pack. *Wandering through Nektulos Forest might provide some spooky fun, too! *New crafting recipes, Celebrations of the Dead III, are available from the Nights of the Dead Merchant. Nights of the Dead 2010 will end November 8th, 2010 @ 11:59pm PST. Nights of the Dead 2009 Explore the Hedge Hollow maze: # A Nightmarish Illness starting in Nektulos Forest at the docks. # A Nightmarish Return New collection: * The Hollow Hedge Collection New encounter: * The Headless Horseman New costume illusions: * Baleful Scarecrow * Fresh Zombie * Headless Huntsman * Human Ghost * Orc Ghost * Rabid Werewolf Additional rewards from old quests: * a snarling werewolf mask * Ghoulish Night Tapestry * Wispy Vampiric Mirror * Notes on special mirrors New Lore and Legend book in Haunted Mansion: * Destroy All Vampires! - Lore and Legend: Vampire New items in Loping Plains: *Have a lost necklace from the Hollow Hedge in your inventory and collect a cube in Somborn Village at (on the floor behind Havras "Hack" Scutter) **a blanket of fog **screeching noise box **A Foggifier De-Foggififer 5000 New crafting recipe: * Celebrations of the Dead II New illusions from Gigglegibber Illusionists Nights of the Dead 2008 Explore the Haunted Mansion: # This won't end well... - Start with Freid Deekat in West Freeport, Neriak and Gorowyn, or Skeer Deekat in North Qeynos and Kelethin # There Will Be Ghosts # They won't miss it... New NPCs: *a Gigglegibber Illusionist *a Nights of the Dead merchant New crafting recipe: *Celebrations of the Dead Nights of the Dead 2005 - 2007 In North Qeynos or West Freeport you can: * Go trick or treating with the Gigglegibbers * Explore the Haunted House In Antonica you can: * Solve the mystery of McQuibble's Farm and save Ponchy's pies! **Petrified Pumpkin Pies (25) **McQuibble's Mystery (25) **Scary Scarecrows (25) **The Troubling Truth (25) Crafting materials The following crafting resources are dropped from spooky-type creatures, even grey ones. They are required for recipes Celebrations of the Dead and Celebrations of the Dead II. Summary fr:La nuit des morts Category:Live Events